O5-12
POWERING UP SCPF COMPUTER TERMINAL... LOADING CLEARANCE LEVEL... LOADING INFORMATION... SIGNING IN... Name: REDACTED Clearance Leve'l: O5 '''D.O.B: '█/█/████, ████████████ New York '''Divisions: '''DEA: Overseer | ScD: Overseer '''Past Occupations: SD '''Lieutenant, IA Deputy Director, '''DEA '''Reporter, '''E&T '''Intern, '''EC '''Committee Member, '''MD '''Psychologist, '''ScD '''Senior Researcher, '''MTF '''Alpha-1 "Red Right Hand" Operative '''Primary Site: ARF-108 Timeline: I started out as most do; a Class-D. I spent a week or so there, just waiting for my Level Application to be reviewed. I wasn't one of the violent ones, I wanted to make a good first impression. One day, I was sitting there, doing what CD do, when a Level-4, korupted2000, offered to read all of our Level-0 Applications. As one could imagine, I was quite excited, having been a Class-D for a while, but I was too shy to really approach him an ask. At the time, he was a sacred object, someone above Level-3. Once the crowd had dissipated, I approached him, and ask if he wouldn't mind reading mine. Level-0: Luckily for me, that day, I became a Level-0. I remember walking up to the MG on the UA team, since I couldn't swap to the FP team, as the server was still the same. Back then, SD still posted at the red line, which I seldom see anymore. I approached them, and asked for help, but all they could tell me to do was swap to the CD team and wait for a new server. From here, it's just sitting in the Cafe, socializing with the other waves of Level-0. I made a few temporary friends, who never progressed past Level-0, those days. I remember checking my inbox, and seeing that I got a reply, with one word: "Passed." Level-1: At Level-1, I applied for the ScD right away, since I wanted to help entertain the CD, as I had experienced the boredom often felt by them, with no tests going on. However, I never got past Junior Researcher, as my Application was censored, and I decided I didn't really like the ScD all that much anyways. I left, and went to the MD and SD. Yet again, Korupted was the one to read my Application, though it was my SD Application this time. Three times I failed, due to a simple lack of experience and knowledge of the Foundation at large (bear in mind, I'd only been in the Foundation for mere weeks at that point). The fourth time, however, I passed. Level-2: From here, it's all really a blur. I got into the MD, and threw myself into the SD, but never progressed farther than Guard, hard as I may try. I applied for Level-3, spending a good hour on the Application (which is far superior to the Level-3 Application that was implemented after). I passed. Level-3: This is where most of the fun stuff happens. For one, a good friend of mine, Conerbobr, introduces me to the EC, and I manage to gain entry. I served for quite a while, under Kulu's regime, though I didn't resign until quite a while later. I spend a fair amount of time, stagnant in the SD, scared and nervous of screwing up in the EC, and testing 008/009 repeatedly, in the MD. One day, however, I go AFK in the CDC area, and I find that REDACTED, and then REDACTED, REDACTED, EXPUNGED, and thus, I was accepted into the IA, sacrificing the MD and EC to join. I dedicate myself to the IA, now, and grow bored with the SD. I resign from the SD, though I didn't find out that anyone cared until a far later date. I rise through the ranks in the IA fairly quickly, eventually becoming a Supervisor. Level-4: One day, I'm spending time with my family, downstairs, and I see a new chat on my Skype app: "SCPF L-4+ TOLERANCE PORNOGRAPHIC CONTENT ARGUING". I immediately began thanking those who had congratulated me, and anticipating the new experiences I'd have with this rank. I join the ScD, and quickly rise to the rank of Senior Researcher. I continue to dedicate myself to the IA, though it becomes a bit tiresome. In what feels like mere weeks later, I get called into REDACTED, and REDACTED, REDACTED, and thus, I was made the IA Deputy Director. Level-5: A week or so later, I'm on-Site, and I look at the Level-4+ chat, and find that I've been promoted to Level-5. I rejoin the EC, passing an interview done through Discord. I leave the ScD, and join the SD. I'm made a Lieutenant in weeks; it feels great to be recognized for the contributions that you make, day after day, and the time you contribute. I find that a fair amount of people were shocked with my resignation from the SD, and are glad to have me back. I strive to maintain my activity, within the SD, hoping to one day serve as a Captain, under my Director and friend, 1SWAT3. O5 Council: I get a contact request from the Administrator, with a shocking message; REDACTED. Naturally, I accept, though the ScD is far from my passion. I serve as a Council member, working to improve the ScD, until O5-4 is removed from his position. I take over the DEA, and begin my work in setting higher standards, which brings me to where I am today.